


Lean on Me

by Bespokegarbage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Kakashi has to have sex for a mission, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Manhandling, Minor Injuries, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Off screen Dub-Con, Sometime after the 4th war, Tsunade is still hokage, light dissociation, showering together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespokegarbage/pseuds/Bespokegarbage
Summary: Kakashi comes back from a tough mission and looks rough. Unfortunately he doesn't realize there are people back home to care about him. So they make him understand that they care.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Lean on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks, Let me know if I need to tag anything else, this was just a little plot that got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave. Also, the characters may be ooc, I've never written them before so I'm still a little shaky on how to write them exactly. Please drop me a comment if you like it!

Sex had never seemed like that big of a deal to Kakashi. Missions that required it were simply a part of a ninja’s life that, while not common, happened on a regular enough basis for most to be comfortable with it. Kakashi generally didn’t get honeypot missions, his skillset was more geared towards assassinations, but here he was, leaping across the roofs of Konoha, cum dripping down his thighs. The night is cool, he can feel it against his flushed cheeks. The civilians below him go about their life, turning out their lights and getting ready for bed. The repetitive motion of his feet against the roofs soothed him, lulling him into a calm state. He passes by Ichiraku’s, sensing Naruto’s enormous chakra below, warm and soothing. It briefly distracts him, wondering if he can get away with visiting his former student before reporting to the Hokage. The sticky wetness in his pants quickly dissuaded him of that thought though, better to report to the Hokage then go home and have a nice, long shower. 

Nearing the Hokage’s tower, he leaps, grimacing lightly behind his mask. He lands in a crouch on the windowsill, knocking on the window frame to get the attention of the occupants of the room. Tsunade takes one look at him, noticing the dishevelled hair, the flush peaking over the edge of his mask and her brow furrows in concern. She turns away from him, dismissing the ANBU with a few hand signs, pulling out a chair and gesturing for him to sit. He cautiously makes his way over to the chair, eyeing the one other person who remained in the room. Shikamaru was leaning casually against the far wall, looking Kakashi up and down. Kakashi dismissed him, trying to formulate his thoughts enough to present them to Tsunade. 

“We weren’t expecting you back for another few days Kakashi—” 

“They’re going to try and attach the village” Kakashi interrupts, his face carefully blank. Tsunade startles, giving him a look of concern. “I successfully infiltrated—” 

Shikamaru snorts. “Infiltrated?” Kakashi can feel the flush on his cheeks deepen, but before he can say anything, Tsunade gives the other ninja a severe look. 

“I seduced the leader of the organization and he gave me information about their plans. Is that turn of phrase more to your liking Shikamaru?” Kakashi turns to pierce Shikamaru with his irritated gaze. How he wants to pull out his beloved Icha Icha and go back to his apartment. “Earlier tonight, I overheard them discussing plans to attack the village using seals one of their members had developed.” He pauses, shifting his sore body minutely. 

“Troublesome” Kakashi hears Shikamaru mutter under his breath. Tsunade carefully observes him for a few moments. 

“All right,” she nods “when did they say they were going to attack?”

“Not for a few days or so.” 

“Send me your full report in the morning and take the next few days off. You look terrible” Kakashi laughs lightly and slouches, hunching his shoulders and stuffing his hands into his pockets. He nods and stands, saluting lazily to Tsunade as he makes his way back over to the window. 

He casts one final look at Shikamaru and Tsunade before leaping out of the window and making his way back through the village to his apartment. He unlocks the door, hiding the key once more in the sad plant next to his door. He walks into the barren apartment and collapses on the couch. He covers his eye with his arm and lets out an explosive breath. He can feel himself shaking, he feels weirdly cold. Everything feels fuzzy, like his head is filled with cotton, he can barely think. He is not sure how long he lays on the couch before the loud knocking at his door penetrates the fog in his brain. Clumsily, he stands, grimacing at the feeling of the dried cum pulling on the sensitive hair of his thighs. 

Never more grateful for the mask covering his face, he opens the door.

“What do you want?” His voice was flat with no inflection.

“Kakashi-sempai?” Naruto’s concerned face fills up Kakashi’s field of vision. “You look….” He hums, putting his hands on his hips. “Rough?”

Kakashi huffs in vague amusement. “Are you here for any particular reason Naruto?”

“Baa-chan sent me a cryptic message telling me to come check on you.” He pauses scanning Kakashi up and down. “She was right, you look like you need company.” 

Kakashi’s face immediately closes off, a careful mask of indifference. “What do you mean.”

Naruto’s face looks aggrieved. “I can see how badly you’re shaking” Naruto gently grabs Kakashi’s hands from where he had stuffed them into his pockets, Kakashi’s hands were shaking lightly in his grip. 

Naruto’s hands felt hot where they touched him, and Kakashi aches to lean against his warm bulk. In his last growth spurt, Naruto had finally gotten taller than Kakashi, and he had to tip his head ever so slightly up to be able to look him in the eye. Kakashi shakes Naruto’s hands off his wrists and moves to close the door.

“I’m fine Naruto.” He says as he tries to close the door. Naruto shoves himself halfway through the doorway before Kakashi can get it closed, the cotton in his head making it hard to concentrate. 

“I brought Ramen.” He says in a last-ditch attempt to make Kakashi allow his presence. 

Kakashi suddenly registers the smell of Ramen drifting from his open door and hears his stomach grumble. “Fine.” Kakashi nods and turns, returning to sit on the couch. “Come in.” 

Naruto gleefully pushes the door open and walks into the room, pausing briefly to lock the door behind him. He walks over to the low coffee table in front of the couch, depositing the containers of ramen on it.  
“I’ll be right back” He says with a grin, wandering over into Kakashi’s kitchen to grab utensils. He walks back into the living room, sprawling over the couch next to Kakashi. He radiates heat, chasing a little of the chill from Kakashi’s body. They eat together in silence, both concentrating on their food. Kakashi eats, but the taste doesn’t really register. He looks around and notices that Naruto seems to be in the middle of a story, making emphatic gestures with his hands. Naruto pauses, frowning at Kakashi.

“You haven’t heard a single word I’ve said, have you.” Naruto pulls a face. 

“I…” Kakashi shakes his head “I’ve been having a hard time concentrating.”

“You just got back from a mission, right?” Naruto’s beat is upbeat but concerned. “Have you had a shower? Slept?” Naruto pauses, waiting for him to answer.

Kakashi slouches further into the couch. “I’m fine”

“So that’s a no.”

Naruto stands, moving their empty dishes to the kitchen. Making his way back, he offers his hand to Kakashi. “Come on,” he waves his hand around in front of Kakashi’s face. Kakashi pointedly ignores the hand waving in his face, sinking further into the couch. “Ok then, have it your way.” He grabs Kakashi around the waist, hefting him over his shoulder. Kakashi lets out a groan of pain and grimaces behind his mask. Naruto freezes at the sound, keeping Kakashi steady with his both of his hands. 

“Kakashi, are you injured and didn’t tell anyone again” Kakashi can’t see his face, but he can imagine his frown.

“Like you’re one to talk” Kakashi tries desperately to steer the conversation to another track. 

“Where are you hurt.” Naruto’s tone is dead serious. 

“Can you let me shower before you start your inquisition?”

“What if you pass out in the shower out of blood loss”

“I’m not bleeding”

“Kakashi. Tell me where you’re hurt”

“Fine.” Kakashi crosses his arms as best he could while still being slung over Naruto’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “I had to get fucked for a mission and now I’m sore and there’s dried cum all over the inside of my thighs. I’m fucking uncomfortable and tired, now will you please let me down.” Kakashi’s voice is flat.

Kakashi squirms in Naruto’s grip, but his hands tighten around Kakashi, keeping him squarely where he was. Naruto stands still for a moment, trying to process Kakashi’s words. 

“I’m torn…” Naruto pauses. “On one hand, I want to look you over myself and check for sure that you’re alright, but on the other hand, I know you won’t let me help.” Naruto’s grip loosens slightly. “Up to you.”

Normally, Kakashi would never even consider letting Naruto help. The adult used to be his student for god’s sake. But Naruto is being surprisingly serious about the whole situation and Kakashi can still feel the chill from his mission being warmed by Naruto’s steady presence. 

“Fine.” Kakashi can feel Naruto startle below him. 

“Alright Kakashi.” Naruto stokes Kakashi’s back gently within his hand, humming a soothing tune. “Do you need some help washing up?” 

Kakashi feels his cheeks flush again. 

“Would you mind…” Kakashi wiggles slightly. “Umm”

“Would like some help washing up?”

“…Yeah” Kakashi’s voice was so quiet Naruto almost couldn’t hear his answer. 

“Ok” Naruto says simply. He makes his way to the bathroom, still carrying Kakashi over his shoulder. Nudging open the bathroom door with his foot Naruto walks in, placing Kakashi gently on the bathroom counter. 

“Towels are in the hall closet” Kakashi murmurs.

Silently, Naruto walks over and grabs himself a towel and returns to the bathroom. He turns to face away from Kakashi and starts to strip, chucking his clothes onto a pile in the corner. He reaches into the shower stall and turns on the water to heat it up. He then pauses, standing in his boxers and looking at Kakashi. 

“Are you going to get undressed?” Naruto smiles, “it’s kind of hard to shower in all of your clothes.”

Startled into action, Kakashi starts shucking off his dirty clothes. He hesitates before removing his mask, trepidation slowing his movements. Deciding to just get it over with, he strips off the mask, cheeks bare before another person for the first time in years. He focuses on the ground, studiously not looking at his former student. He steps hurriedly out of his pants and underwear and hops quickly into the shower, letting out a sigh at the feeling of warm water cascading over his back. Chuckling, Naruto steps into the shower, still wearing his boxers.

“Where’s your soap Kakashi?” Mutely, he hands Naruto his standard scentless soap. 

Lathering his hands, Naruto gently reaches towards Kakashi, slowly enough to let him move away if he needed. Kakashi accepts this with more grace than Naruto expects. He runs his hands though Kakashi’s hair, gently massaging his scalp and spreading the soap all over. The repetitive motions lulled Kakashi into a meditative state, which is probably why he doesn’t realize he’s pressing into Naruto’s hands until he’s nearly leaning his entire weight on Naruto. 

“Can you tip your head back for me?” Kakashi complies to Naruto’s request, tipping his head so that he can rinse the soap out of Kakashi’s hair. Moving on, Naruto gently washes his chest, shoulders and arms lightly skimming his hands over any scratches or bruises he finds. He pauses, taking a step away from Kakashi, who barely keeps himself from whining at the loss of Naruto’s warmth. 

“Do you want me to wash…” He scratches awkwardly at the back of his neck. “Uhh…” He trails off.

Kakashi blushes furiously and shifts from foot to foot. Glad that the steam from the shower gives him an excuse for why he’s so flushed. He crosses his arms over his chest and turns away from Naruto, curling in on himself. 

“Go ahead” He says.

Naruto cleans the rest of Kakashi, scrubbing the semen off as quickly and perfunctorily as possible. Finishing up, Naruto steps out of the shower, grabbing Kakashi’s towel off the towel rack next to the shower. He reaches in to turn off the tap, ushering Kakashi out and into his towel.

“Do you want any more company, or do you need some alone time?” They look at one another for a moment. Naruto scratches awkwardly at the back of his neck again. “That sounded bad didn’t it.”

Kakashi huffs out a laugh. “Just a little.” He pulls the towel wrapped around him closer in, feeling his hair drip onto his shoulder and neck. He can already feel the chill seeping back into his body in just the few moments that he had been out of the shower. 

“You know It’s alright to ask for help right?” Naruto says, apropos of nothing. “You can talk to me or Tsunade, hell even Sakura would probably talk to you if you tried.” 

Kakashi laughs self-deprecatingly “And say what? That sometimes I—” Kakashi huffs. “If you really feel all that strongly about staying, you can sleep on the couch.”

“Can I borrow some pyjamas? I didn’t really expect that I’d be taking a shower when I got here.” 

Kakashi hums, wandering out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He grabs a pair of grey sweatpants and chucks them at Naruto, who had followed Kakashi into his bedroom. Kakashi grabs another pair of sweatpants for himself, ushering Naruto out of the room so he can change.

“Extra blankets are in the hall closet where you got the towel.” He calls as he closes the bedroom door. Resting his back against the door, he takes a shaky breath. He hadn’t had someone treat him with that level of care and concern in quite some time and it shook him to his core. He shakes his head; water drops cascade off his hair and on to his shoulders and the floor. He dries off quickly, passing a cursory glance over the bruises on his wrists and the scratches on his arms. They don’t require medical attention, so he doesn’t pay them much attention. He pulls on the sweatpants and the soft fabric settles low on his hips. He wanders out to his living room, finding Naruto sprawled across the couch, reading one of the few books that Kakashi kept around that wasn’t Icha Icha. He hums to acknowledge Kakashi’s presence but doesn’t otherwise move. 

Kakashi curls up in the corner of the couch, fidgeting with the strings on his sweatpants. They sit in silence for a few moments, only the occasional turning of pages breaking the stillness. Kakashi can feel himself zoning out, staring at a stain on the carpet. 

Eventually, Naruto sighs and starts reading the book out loud, startling Kakashi out of his stupor. Kakashi glances at him in confusion but allows him to continue reading. He closes his eyes, focusing on the familiar words coming from Naruto’s mouth. He feels himself nodding off, occasionally jerking himself awake in an attempt to pay attention to Naruto’s reading. His eyes slip close as he drifts off to sleep, relaxing against the arm of the couch.


End file.
